


Comrades

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Comrades

Clint trusts a very few people.   
He trusts even a fewer to watch his back.   
He has trust issues,  
They are as large as the Pacific ocean.   
Most of them stem from childhood experiences.   
Some from circus life.  
Some from the early betrayals.  
He trusts Natasha the most.   
They have had each others backs.  
Then come the Avengers.  
Comrade in arms.   
A superpowered team,   
Who surprisingly work well together.   
These are the only people he trusts.  
They have yet to disappoint him.


End file.
